1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to baggage handling, and particularly to a baggage handling and delivery system that provides a secure system for handling and delivering baggage to an authorized recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional baggage handling systems, such as those commonly used at airports, have not changed in operation in decades. Baggage handling is largely non-automated, making use of baggage handling personnel who physically load luggage and other baggage items onto a conveyer belt or carrousel. All of the baggage associated with a particular flight is delivered to the same carrousel, without any individual sorting, and the baggage is available to pick up at any point on its route, regardless of the presence of the owner. This lack of automation and security has caused theft of unattended bags to become a serious problem over the years. Authorization to leave with a piece of baggage is typically granted by an antiquated baggage check system, requiring an attendant to visually inspect individual luggage tags. The attendants who discharge the bags to the pickup point are often too busy or distracted to insist that claimers produce their baggage check to verify ownership. Theft becomes a particularly acute problem in those cases in which the baggage does not arrive on the same plane as the passenger.
The lack of automation and the need for manual assistance with, and control over, the bags that are deplaning have resulted in long delays for passengers and a greatly increased chance of having baggage stolen. In addition to theft, the potential for general tampering and/or the illicit insertion of contraband in baggage is a risk for the same reasons. Thus, a baggage handling and delivery system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.